NSW NXT results s3 e11
The March 21, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling E-FED show of the NSW's NXT brand, which was Season 3 Episode 11 at NXT Arena. Summary NXT surprisingly started with no intro video but we are introduced by the great commentary team of Dave Easton and Tim Price. We start off with The Nexus entering in a stretch limousine. They came out in this order, Ryan Johnson, TV Champion Dom, newest member Luke Lawrence, who joined after interfering in the NXT Championship Match at Takeover, and Morgan Wolf. Luke Lawrence and Morgan Wolf are teaming up later tonight. Opening contest is Stigma w/ Luke Benward vs JC Pullins w/ Jo Disney. These 2 pulled off amazing moves and made it a great opening contest. Disney tried to pull off The Disney Effect, however it didn't work and JC Pullins tapped out to a modified Camel Clutch. Stigma wins the match in 5:40. We go back to the parking lot after the match and we see another limousine. We see Million Dollar Jason with the Million Dollar Championship around his waist. Up next we have Crew Member Ian Riley take on Littlewood V1. This match was really quick it felt like a squash match. Littlewood hits the Twist of Fate and pins him in 2:36. Our next contest is a Diva's Tag Team Match with Victoria Justice and Tamina Snuka w/ Travis Kether vs Salina and Brooklyn. Travis must have a serious injury because he keeps falling every week. Salina wins the match in 5:17. Backstage we have an interview with Luke Lawrence and Morgan Wolf. Luke Lawrence explains his actions on why he helped Morgan win. Luke says he has respect for Morgan and The Nexus. Morgan says that The Nexus is unstoppable and that Foot trip to Rome winner Harvey Beatzz will not beat him for the belt. Up next we have a great match up between Ricochet w/ Prince Devitt vs Tyson Kidd. This is Ricochet return match after returning from injury. These 2 had a great match up. This match showcased a lot of technical moves. Ricochet rolled up Tyson Kidd. Ricochet wins the match in 4:16. Backstage we have an interview with Million Dollar Jason. Jason gives us details on his belt, he said the belt cost $125,000 dollars. Plus he says he will either give the title to someone that joins his corporation or he'll defend it himself. Up next we have a NXT TV Championship #1 Contender matche between The Sheep and Bruce Wild. This was a incredible match. Bruce Wild hit Into the Wild and pinned The Sheep in 2:53. Dom and Ryan Johnson attacked Bruce Wild after the match. Up next it's the Great Dragon vs Rob Dundee. Great Dragon put Dundee through the announce table. The former 15x OJPW Tag Team Champion locked in the Mist Claw and get the pin in 4:41. The Main Event is Morgan Wolf and Luke Lawrence taking on Thomas Starr and Mohammed. This is a pretty solid main event. Morgan Wolf showed why he is the most arrogant man in NSW History. Wolf hits the Wolf's Bite on Mohammed and gets the pin in 2:46. The show ends with Morgan and Luke celebrating. Match Card ; * Morgan Wolf & Luke Lawrence def. Mohammed & Thomas Starr * Great Dragon def. Rob Dundee * Bruce Wild def. The Sheep * Ricochet def. Tyson Kidd * Salina & Brooke def. Victoria & Tamina * Littlewood V1 def. Ian Riley * Stigma def. JC Pullins Other on-screen talent Also see *NXT External links *NSW on Twitch *NSW on Hitbox